This invention relates to mixing reactive liquids and to the preparation of sodium metallo silicates that are useful as coagulant aids in water treatment. The particular characteristics of the apparatus and process are such that said active silicate dispersions can be prepared without the use of high shear in a mixing block having no moving parts.
Preparation of a sodium alumino silicate dispersion useful as a coagulant aid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,640 to Smith. This patent teaches that the complex can only be made by subjecting sodium silicate, alum, and water to high shear mixing. Smith further teaches that gels and not dispersions are formed when the reactants are mixed with less shear than that developed by his carefully defined apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to provide sodium metallo silicate dispersions without the need for high shear mixing by using a mixing block with no moving parts. It is a further object of this invention to provide apparatus and a process for mixing reactive liquids at low shear in a device with no moving parts.